Endie
by BlackNightmareDragon
Summary: I've been meaning to write a story to introduce my OC, Endie. And, well, here it is!


Dusty was watching the television in his hangar. He was watching the Piston Cup race. It would be difficult for him to watch the WATG, seeing as he participated in it. He loved watching any sort of race. He looked absentmindedly out the window, just as a streak of black flashed by. A loud crash was heard, along with a groan of pain.

Frowning, Dusty switched the TV off and went outside. He rolled around the side of his hangar and looked at what had crashed. Deep scratches were etched in the hangar walls, and, lying on the floor, partially covered by long dry grass, was a creature Dusty had never seen before.

A thin, sleek black body sprouted two long wings, that appeared to be made of thin fabric, with long spines running down the length of them. Four flexible -legs?- came out from the body, ending in what appeared to be flat wheels, with four large talons coming out from each foot. A long, slender tail came out from one end of the body, ending in a white arrow head. A long neck came out from the other end, and the head of the creature was perhaps the most extraordinary thing.

The head was round and long, and from the back of the head came two long, sharp white horns. The nose of the creature was slightly pointed, and in the mouth were lots of razor-sharp teeth. Running down from the top of the head to the tip of the tail were short white spines. The creature groaned again, and lifted its head. It turned to look at Dusty, and the plane could see it looked as frightened as he did. Its eyes were vivid purple.

"Oh gosh! I-I'm so sorry about that," "it" spoke, standing up and weakly gesturing to the scrapes in the wall.

"Wait! Who are you, and I don't mean to be rude, but, ...uh.., what are you?" Dusty asked.

"I'm a dragon, and my name's Endie," she said. "I haven't seen a dragon like you before,"

"That's cause I'm not a dragon, I'm a plane. You know, gears, oil, metal and stuff?" Dusty replied. "I'm Dusty. Dusty Crophopper,"

"Nice to meet you Dusty," Endie said. She looked around at her back and sighed. "Darn, I've broken a wing,"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I've just got a fractured wing, meaning one of the bones -basically supports- in my wing has snapped. It'll heal, but it takes a week for dragons. Better than most animals, that takes six weeks,"

"Well, why don't you stay here for a-"

"DUSTY! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

Dusty winced and turned to face a very angry and concerned plane slightly larger than himself. "Heh, h-hey Skip,"

"What is that thing?" the plane snapped. Endie, irritated at being called a "Thing" stepped forward.

"For your information sir, I am NOT a thing! I'm a dragon,"

Skipper's eyes widened. He clearly, in all his years of naval service and, well, general life, had never seen such a thing as her.

"But I thought dragons were just a myth. A story tale, fake," he stuttered.

"Well I'm pretty sure I exist," Endie replied, glaring at the plane.

"Guys! Calm down!" Dusty interjected, moving between the two to break up the argument. "Skip, Endie's broken a wing, she's hurt." He turned to the dragoness. "You can stay here until your wing's better, I don't mind,"

"Really? I don't want to bother anyone. Are you sure?"

"It's fine! No trouble at all!"

"Dusty, can I have a word with you? Alone?" Skipper asked.

"Uhh, okay," Dusty replied, and followed Skip. Skipper turned round and faced the plane.

"Look, you hardly know her, you have no idea who or what she is and you offer to help her?! Have you seen her teeth? Or claws? Turn your tail, and she'll rip you to shreds!"

"Look, Skipper, you might not trust her, but I do. And she's hurt! You expect me to just sit there? She won't rip me to shreds, I don't know why you're being so paranoid!" Dusty huffed, and left, taxiing back over to Endie.

"Sorry about that, it's just my mentor doesn't trust you. He thinks you'll rip me to shreds as soon as you get a chance," he said.

"That's a bit stereotypical," "I know. Anyway, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. It's probably best," Dusty said.

"Thanks,"

"No problem. You wanna see the rest of the town? I promise you'll like it, and everyone here!" Dusty showed Endie around, showing her the Fill 'N' Fly first, where his friends Chug and Dottie worked. After he had explained what a dragon was, he showed her the rest of the town, finally leading her back to his hangar.

"Sorry about the mess, I haven't cleaned this place out in a while," he said, gesturing to the various racing merchandise littering the room with his wing. "It's fine, really," Endie replied. Dusty kicked some of the stuff away with his wheel and cleared a large space.

"Here,"

Endie sat, then laid on her stomach. She looked at all the racing stuff.

"So, what's all this?"

Dusty explained how, through much effort and help from his friends, he had managed to win the Wings Around the Globe rally, a race between 21 of the best racing planes across the world. He told of how he had crashed, and saved a plane's life.

As he was talking, a loud clap of thunder echoed around the hangar, and a flash of lightning illuminated the place. Heavy rain began to pelt against the windows. Endie heard a whimper, and she looked round to see that Dusty had moved right to the back of the hangar, and was staring at the windows with wide eyes. She noticed he was trembling slightly.

_The crash over the Pacific,_ she thought.

Endie calmly got up and walked over to Dusty. She sat beside him, resting her good wing on his. "Ssshhh, it's okay," she whispered quietly. Dusty relaxed a little, and closed his eyes, but Endie noticed they were shut tighter than what would be considered normal. He was still shaking slightly.

Endie took her wing off and curled up underneath Dusty's wing, next to his fuselage, and fell asleep. Dragons are known to have a high body temperature, and this soothed Dusty, who eventually managed to fall asleep too.

* * *

Endie woke to feel something large and metal next to her. At first she panicked, but then she realised it was Dusty. She yawned, and walked out from under his wing to stretch.

Dusty stirred too, and woke up.

"Hey," he greeted the dragoness.

"Hey. Sleep okay?"

"Yeah, not too bad. Thanks for, you know, calming me down during the storm."

"No problem," Endie smiled.

* * *

**A/N- so that's my OC introduced. I've been meaning to do that for a while, and I finally got around to writing a story to introduce her! There'll be some more stories with her in, so don't think that's all! Review, favourite, Whatever.**


End file.
